deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Fuentes
:"If you don't listen to me... then I am going to be one...angry...daddy!" :—Dylan Dylan Fuentes is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Dylan's sin is Lust. Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com He possesses a phallus-shaped flamethrower/snowball cannon known as the Lust Cannon that is strapped to his groin. He is fought in the S&M dungeon Mallon Returns for Dead Rising 3 www.siliconera.com at the back of Annie's Old Fashioned XXX Supply during the side mission Play Time. After defeating him you can save two survivors, Eric and Julia. Dead Rising 3 Nick enters the back room at a porn shop and finds two violated survivors, Eric and Julia, held captive. Dylan appears and beckons Nick to perform sexual acts for his own personal pleasure. Nick repeatedly rejects, claiming he's not in mood. Dylan is becoming furious at Nick. When Nick tries to urge him to calm down, Dylan laughs creepily, initiating the battle. After Dylan is defeated, he makes one more lewd sexual remark and falls onto his back, then his lust cannon shoots a steam of oil up, imitating male ejaculation. Whether he fell unconscious or died from his injuries is unknown. The Lusty achievement will unlock after he is defeated. Battle Style *Dylan has a perverted personality and frequently taunts Nick by making sexual and coarse remarks towards him. *Most of the time of the battle Dylan will use his Lust Cannon's ability to shoot out fire. *He can also kick Nick or beat him with the cannon tube. *He can also spray his snowball cannon. *At a distance, he can shoot a projectile to Nick. *When Nick attacks him, after a few hits, Dylan will spin round with the flamethrower on. *Throughout his fight, Dylan may also run to one of his hostages and hurt them. This serves as his weakness: while he is molesting his hostages, he is left vulnerable to attack. Quotes Cutscene Quotes *''"Just walked in the door and already presenting."'' Introduction *''"Why don't you go over there and lick that lollipop for me?" '' *''"That door does not open again until you start being a little more...obedient."'' *''"If you don't listen to me, then I'm going to be one... angry... daddy!"'' *''"Now, why don't you try taking some of my suggestions? Maybe you'll find me a little more... co-operative"'' *''*Laugh* "You gave me blue balls you tease!"'' - Dylan's last words before he dies. Battle Quotes *''"I am your master''!" *''"That's all I want!"'' *''"I needed that!"'' *''"Please me with a dance!"'' *''"Please me! Is that so hard to do?"'' *''"Oh! Feel the pole against you."'' *''"Why isn't it always about me!"'' Trivia *Dylan is bisexual, taken from how he speaks to Nick in the cutscenes and considering he has a male and female prisoner. *Dylan is similar to Jo and Randy as they all take pleasure in sexually harassing their victims. *His battle theme is similar to Adam MacIntyre's and Slappy's, all three having dark ambience and uncomprehensible speech. He also uses fire in his attacks much like the other two psychopaths. *Dylan appears to have unnaturally sharp, pointed teeth. *His last name means 'sources' in Spanish. *In his intro cutscene you can see a zombie in a cage, which may mean that Dylan is a necrophiliac as well. *His weapon is in the shape of male genitalia. Gallery Dylan Speaking with Nick.png|Dylan refuses to let Nick leave. Dylan with Weapon.png|Dylan with his Lust Cannon. Dylan Defeated.png|Dylan is defeated. Dylans teeth.png|Dylans teeth. References Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters